Love is Blind, and Apparently Stupid
by ROARxIMxAxDinosaur
Summary: Mugen, Jin, and Fuu travel back to Fuu's village the place where it had all started. Fuu's love finally finds her, and wishes to marry her. But a Samurai's heart is breaking slowly can he allow this to happen?
1. A Angel from the Past

**A/N: I do NOT own Samurai Champloo...Totomi, Satsu, Genskui, and Mejia are mine. uh bananas?  


* * *

Chapter One: Angel From the Past**

Under a cherry blossom tree, a young boy stood. He was dressed in baggy dark blue kimono shorts and a white shirt, he had shaggy black hair that he let hang in his face; his skin was a light brown color. He had solid brown eyes and a muscular built. He was a handsome boy, which all the girls seemed to chase after. Yet he was waiting for someone…

He thought about a girl, and how he had fallen for her. He could recall her goofy personality and her silky brown hair, and her light soft skin. He could remember her rosy cheeks and her bottomless stomach. He thought about her a lot now a days. Since they rebuilt the teahouse that she worked at, after it had burnt down. He came back to it almost every day, hoping maybe he would see her again…and finally tell her how he had felt about her all this time.

He smiled as the wind blew the love blossoms down from their tree. He stained his tongue with her name:

"Fuu." He let a cherry blossom fall by his feet.

* * *

He walked to the teahouse saying hi to everyone who passed him by. He was known around his village. Not only for his looks and charm but his helpful hand and kindness.

He walked into the teahouse taking a seat near the entryway, watching everyone who walked in. Praying one day she would come through that curtain.

"Good morning Totomi. The usual?" An old woman asked him.

"Yes Ma'am." He said leaning back comfortably.

"I don't know why you're still sticking around this poor old village." She joked.

"You know why I stick around here, Mejia." He said sadly.

"I'm telling you Totomi, it's time to move on. Fuu will probably never come back." She said in a motherly way.

"I believe one day she's gonna walk through that door, and when she does…I'll be here waiting for her." He said with a grin.

Mejia smiled and walked into the back. He thought back on the first day he had met her.

* * *

**It was snowing heavily that morning. Totomi traveled a lot back when he didn't know Fuu. He had been walking all that night in the blistering cold. He walked into the only teahouse opened. When he walked in only Fuu, Mejia and her husband Genskui sat at a table.**

**He looked at them with intense sick eyes. He shivered and walked as far as he could.**

"**I'm sorry young man but we're closed." Said Genskui. But Totomi kept walking towards them, to cold to let words escape his mouth. He landed on his knees and sat there, he breathed heavily and passed out from exhaustion. **

**When he woke up a pair of beautiful brown eyes stared down at him. **

"**I think he's waking up." Her voice was small and sweet. When his vision came to focus he saw her innocent angel like face glow in the fire's warmth.**

"**You took quite a fall there young man." Joked the old man puffing on a pipe.**

"**You're running a fever!" said Mejia putting her hand on his forehead. "Fuu, go fetch me a warm wet cloth." She said.**

_"_**_Fuu…"_ he said to himself. He watched her with stunned eyes. Was she truly an angel? Fuu stepped on her Kimono and fell to her knees as she tried to get up, she blushed embarrassed and got up again. Yes, she was an angel…to him.**

"**Fuu you stay here, and watch after him. We have to do some errands." Said Genskui.**

"**Okay." She said with a smile. She dumped the rag into hot water and ringed it out. She set it on his forehead and rubbed it a little. **

"**So do you have a name?" she asked sitting by the fire. Totomi's heart beat faster, and his face turned even hotter.**

"**To-Totomi." He said stumbling over his own words. Fuu smiled, and said:**

"**Totomi huh? Where you from Totomi?" she asked.**

"**A small little village in Nagasaki." He said. She smiled some more.**

"**Are those your parents?" he asked. Fuu looked away in sadness.**

"**No, they just take care of me, my mother died not to long ago. And I barley knew my dad." She said sadly.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you upset." He quickly said.**

"**My parents are gone too. They both had become sick and died by the time I was 8." He said less sad than she sounded. **

"**I'm so sorry." She said with empathy in her voice. **

**Totomi began to cough hard.**

"**It seems it runs in the family to die sick." He cruelly joked.**

"**I think you need some rest." Fuu said taking off the warm cloth.**

**She smiled to him and said:  
"Goodnight." **

"Night." He said back.

* * *

That first time they had met was about a year ago.

"Hi Totomi!" a squeaky little voice drew him back from his memories. In front of him stood Satsu. She was a quirky little girl, who had a huge crush on Totomi.

"Hey Satsu." He said nicely. Satsu was a skinny girl, quite pretty but nothing like Fuu. She had short black hair and dark brown eyes. Her make up was always applied a little too much, making her look like a geisha. She usually wore silky kimonos, which showed off a lot of cleavage. She was not a shy girl, she was the girl who all the boys wanted and all the girls loathed.

"So what brings you here?" she asked, even though she knew. Everyone in the village knew he waited for Fuu's return.

Totomi didn't say anything, he just smiled. Satsu just fluttered her eyes at him. She leaned on him a little close.

"Oh Totomi, one day I would like to get away from this sad old little village. Run away somewhere big." She said in a distressed voice.

"Yeah that would be nice." He said.

"Would you come with me?" she asked.

"Uh, maybe…I'm not sure." He said.

* * *

As the sun began to fully rise high in the air, three weary travelers began to feel their pressure points being pushed to the limit. 

"Need food." Complained Mugen.

"Need bath." Nagged Fuu.

"Need sleep." Whined Jin.

The three dragged their feet along the dirt road as they began to make their way to the village. Fuu raised her head a little and saw that the scenery looked really familiar.

"Hey…I think I know where we are." She said happily. She walked faster ahead of the samurais. She looked out over a hill and saw a golden field of sunflowers. Her eyes widen with happiness.

"I'M HOME!" she cried running down the hill toward the golden beauties.

Jin and Mugen watched her dance through the field like a little child.

Jin…being the smart one noticed it before either Mugen or Fuu.

"If Fuu is home, then that means we are right back where we have started. Correct?" Jin said pushing his glasses up with his eyes closed.

Mugen thought about for a moment. When he finally processed it, his eyes grew wide with anger.

**"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"** he shouted. His hollers were so loud that birds flew out from trees.

**"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU SENT US IN ONE BIG CIRCLE!"** Mugen shouted at Fuu as she was picking sunflowers from up on the hill.

"Oh stop your complaining! We'll just turn back around." She shouted back.

"Fine! Then lets go, stop picking daisies and lets go!" Mugen shouted.

**"THEY'RE NOT DAISIES THEY'RE SUNFLOWERS YOU IDIOT!"** she barked back.

They're shout battle continued for a little longer before Jin stepped in.

**"ENOUGH!"** he shouted.

Mugen and Fuu stopped and looked at Jin and saw that he had raised his voice for once.

"Hey dude there's no reason to shout." Mugen said.

"Yeah, Jin stop being so loud." Fuu joined in.  
"Can we just go before we loose sunlight." Jin said turning away from the two.

They began to walk down the path they had come. When Fuu looked back at the sunflower field she saw white smoke coming from behind trees and remembered the old couple she used to stay with. She wondered if they were okay, she had been gone a long time. Maybe she should just see if they were still around, she never really did get to thank them for taking her in.

"Hey you guys…How about we go into town for a moment. You know gather up some strength. I know this couple in the village maybe they can help us out." She said trying to convince them to stay.

"They got food?" asked Mugen.  
Fuu nodded.

"Yeah I don't see anything wrong with that." He said walking down the hill. Fuu began to walk with him, but Jin stopped them in their tracks.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jin asked. "We were nearly put death last time we were at this village." Jin said calmly.

Mugen thought back, then began to chuckle:  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." He said.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Jin.

Fuu thought for a moment…she looked at the Samurai and got an idea.

"Just disguise yourselves." She simply said.

"What?" the both of them said.

Fuu walked over to Jin and took off his glasses, and untied his hair. She was done with Jin and then she walked over to Mugen she shook his shaggy Afro, making a lot of it cover his eyes. She took off his red shirt and was done.

"There full proof." She said smiling.  
They began making their way through the trees into the village.

* * *

When Fuu saw her old village she just had a large smile across her face.  
Fuu walked down the pathway that led to the old teahouse. When she turned the corner to where the teahouse used to be, she was stunned in shock. The teahouse was up and running.

"T-They rebuilt it!" she said with a smile as she ran inside. Jin followed. A young geisha stood outside the teahouse, she was quite lovely and had caught Mugen's eye.

"What's up?" he asked…which was his line that got all the girls. The geisha giggled and said:  
"Nothing…what's up with yo…" She topped once she saw his big curls hanging in his face. She looked away in disgust.  
He then knew it was his hair that drove her away.

"Damn Fuu." He walked in the teahouse.

* * *

Fuu took a look around the new teahouse. Everything seemed to change a bit, but it was defiantly the old teahouse. She looked around for either Genskui or Mejia that took care of her.

She searched the teahouse and saw Mejia serving tea.

"Please Satsu…I have a hurt shoulder, don't rest on it please." Totomi was having trouble with Satsu's "flirty" behavior.

"Then let me massage it!" she said grabbing his shoulders.  
Then a sound so sweet rang through his ears.

"Mejia!" Fuu cried as she saw the old woman, and she ran to her.  
Totomi then looked toward the entry way for he thought he heard Fuu's voice. When he did he saw Mugen standing there with his hair in his eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Mugen said angrily. Totomi focused his eyes away from Mugen quickly. Mugen walked over to Fuu and Jin who were visiting with the old woman.

"Mejia!" Fuu said again. The old woman looked up and saw Fuu's shining face.  
She was stunned and dropped the tea in her hands.  
"Fuu?" she said almost breathless.  
Fuu hugged her, and had a wide smile on her face.  
"Fuu…you came back. YOU CAME BACK!" Mejia cried with happiness.

"Totomi! Totomi! It's Fuu! Fuu has come back." Mejia cried!  
"Fuu?" Totomi said to himself.  
Fuu then saw him; it was as if he was from a dream. He was handsome and staring her way with longing eyes.

"Totomi?" she said out loud, her breath was nearly stolen out of her.

Everyone stopped in the teahouse, they looked up to the starry eyed teens staring back each other.

Totomi nearly knocked Satsu over as he ran from his seat to her. Fuu saw his eyes brighten with happiness, she thought he was dead; it had been years since she saw his face. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, all she could do was cry with happy tears rolling down her face.

"Fuu…you've come back. I knew you would!" Totomi said picking her up in his eyes.

"To-Totomi? I thought you were dead." Fuu said still shocked.

"I have been, but now you're back. Fuu I've missed you so." Totomi said hugging her tightly.

"Hey…I'm still hungry." Mugen interrupted.

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Hey you guys well my sick little mind did it again. I made this new story for you guys, yeah well there isn't much action in this one, JUST ALOT OF YEEEELLLLLING! lol but I promise there will be some sword fights in the next one. So please please I beg of you! give it a chance. Thanks**


	2. All Cuts

**Chapter 2: All cuts **

_One Year Earlier_

"VILLAGERS! I BRING GOOD NEWS!" A man rode up on his black steed, shouting into a crowd of people.

"**I am glad to inform you that the battle between the Ruzuki clan is finally over!" He shouted with victory in his voice.**

**The small villagers cheered in glorious happiness. Many of them danced to their rewarded victory. **

The Ruzuki Clan was no more than a large gang of thugs ruling the smaller villages.  
They were ordered by the police to "keep the peace" in the little villages away from the larger ones. These men were cruel heartless people. They raped young women, the stole from the rich and the poor; they harassed the elderly, and killed anyone who stood in their way.  
Anyone who complained was either shut down or killed. So finally the village men started an uprising against the Clan's rules. Which started the battle.

"Alas My good people, I bring you the names of those who lost their lives fighting bravely for our freedom." He said sadly.

**Much of the celebration ceased slowly. Fuu, Mejia and Genskui stood outside their teahouse with their customers. **

The messenger unrolled the scroll of names and read them out loud.  
"Toshio, Mokanchie…" Just from the first two names read…two women fell to the ground crying.

**Fuu silently prayed that they would not call out his name…she prayed so hard that they would not say: **

"Totomi." The man's voice echoed through Fuu as Totomi's name rolled off his tongue. Fuu could feel her heart break into two at that sadden moment. She felt light headed, and her stomach ached in pain. Mejia and Genskui tried talking to her, but Fuu didn't hear anything they were saying, all she could hear was a heartbeat in her ears, and her self-gasping for air. She fainted in grief.

* * *

The moon hung over the village and sparkled with all its beauty. Mejia cooked up mountains of food for Jin, Mugen, and Fuu, but Fuu did not eat…she and Totomi talked for hours in the corner of the restaurant. While Mugen and Jin ate the food the old woman prepared. 

"You boys better slow down or you'll get sick." Mejia said with a smile. Jin took her advice and slowed down, but Mugen kept eating at an alarming rate. Fuu's schoolgirl laughs would make Mugen look up at her every now and then.

"_What does she see in him?"_ Mugen thought to himself, and then paused to think about what he just said to himself. He ignored it and continued to eat.

"Its so good to have her back." Said Mejia with smile. Jin was the only one who seemed to be paying attention to the old woman.

He watched as she stared at the young couple starring into each other's eyes.

"Makes me miss those times." She said sadly.

"You must miss him." Said Jin quietly. Mejia felt that she had been read like a book.  
"Yes, I do…I miss my Genskui." She said with a small tear rolling down her wrinkled cheeks. She wiped it away and smiled as if she was okay.

"I think its time to turn in. Come on you two." She called to Totomi and Fuu. She locked up the teahouse began to walk home limping on her cane.

* * *

"Now my house is not that far from here. Fuu you will be staying with me…the boys can stay at Totomi's." she said.

"Please Mejia, I haven't seen her in forever…can we just…" Mejia interrupted Totomi.

"Now that is not proper for a young girl to stay with her lover. Not proper at all." She said scolding him.

"It's okay…I'll see you tomorrow." She said blushing in the moonlight. Totomi kissed her hand and sweetly and said goodnight. The love between them brought memories of Shino back to Jin…and how much he missed her. Mugen just like he was going to be sick to his stomach.

Jin and Mugen were given a large room for two. Totomi tried and make sure they were comfortable. Jin bowed to him gratefully, but Mugen still couldn't shake the feeling that this guy made him sick.

When they were left alone…Mugen lied on a futon facing Jin who sat on his futon.

"So really what do you think about this…_Tomato_ guy?" he asked.

"Mm." Jin just said referring back to his memories of Shino.

"He makes me sick…she makes me sick…hell you make me sick." He said feeling his stomach turn and growl in anger.

He began to feel really dizzy and light-headed. He quickly got up and ran outside. He ran to the bridge with quick speed…and tasted his food for a second time.

He had thrown up all the food Mejia had made.

"Stupid old woman." The he remembered what she had said:

"**_You boys better slow down or you'll get sick."_**

Once he was done, he stayed out in the moonlight to catch a breath of fresh air. He watched as the river below him flowed and shined in the full moon.

He though of Totomi and Fuu…_**truly what did she see in him?**_

"Stupid girl, oh well once she decides to stay…the faster I can get the hell out of here." He said with a smile, but soon that smile faded. He thought back on all the times they had spent together. _**Could he really leave her?**_

A sound echoed through the dirt streets as a sliding door opened and closed. He saw a figure sneak out of their inn. It wasn't Jin because this guy's hair was shorter.

"Tomato?" Mugen asked himself out loud.

The figure searched around cautiously before tiptoeing away toward the woods. Mugen is as curious as a cat and followed him slyly.

* * *

He followed him to the entry way were they has come from. Mugen caught a glimpse of the mysterious man. It was Totomi sneaking off somewhere. Mugen climbed a up a house and slipped into the trees. 

Totomi walked into the woods, but Mugen stayed hidden in the trees above. Totomi lead him all the way to at least the middle of the woods. Where four large men stood there waiting for him.

"Donsuke…I came as soon as I got word." Totomi said in a more manly voice to the largest man.

"Yes, we have decided to attack the small village in the west from here." The man's voice was deeper and he stood much taller than Totomi.

"Donsuke…I must ask. Is there anyway that I can leave the Ruzuki Clan?" Totomi asked his manly voice slipping away slowly.

"Leave? Whatever the hell for?" Donsuke asked in a angry tone.

"Fuu, the one I told you about…she has returned!" Totomi said bravely.

"This love of yours, did she keep you safe from the Ruzuki Clan? Did she spare your life!" Donsuke shouted.

Totomi was silent; he did not dare talk back to Donsuke the most powerful man in the Ruzuki Clan.

"No sir, she did not." Totomi replied with hot eyes.

"You watch yourself Totomi-san, or you will loose this "love" of yours, She may have an accident that will have dire consequences. Or she may be found impure against her will. Do you understand?" asked Donsuke loudly.

"Yes sir, I do understand." He said curling his fists.

"Good, now go back to your Beloved Fuu!" He said sarcastically. Totomi turned around and headed back for the village. Mugen still watched from the branches above. Watching as Totomi walked away with his tail in between his legs.

"What a bitch." Said Mugen quietly.

"Lets head back…oh Takishie, follow Totomi make sure he doesn't have a sudden urgent to run away."

"Yes sir." Said the man. He wasn't as big as the others but he was bigger than Totomi. Donsuke walked away with the others. Mugen had then decided that it was a good time to head back. Then he felt another flip in his stomach. Then the next thing he knew he heard curses coming from below him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Takishie cried. He looked up and saw Mugen standing there quite confused.

"Shit." Mugen said as Takishie looked at him with angry vengeful eyes.

"A SPY!" Takishie cried angrily. Like a tiger chasing after its prey he chased Mugen up the Tree. Mugen not feeling all that quite fighting fit, was kind of slower than usual.

Takishie pulled out a long dagger that hung in its sheath on his side. He slashed the dagger back and forth in front of Mugen, leaving blue shine across the air from the moon.

Mugen tried to dodge each attempt that Takishie made. But Takishie was quicker than any other man he had fought. Mugen was running out of branch to escape on, Takishie shot forward and finally got Mugen in the shoulder. He fell backward clinging to the thick branch.

"AAAAHHHH!" Mugen cried in pain. Blood spewed as Takishie pulled the dagger out quickly. Thunder roared above them, and rain fell down soaking them. Mugen had no time to think about the wound or the rain because Takishie was coming back with another hit. Mugen stopped him from getting any closer with his foot. He was heavy and Mugen didn't know how long he could hold his massive weight.

Mugen started to feel the burn in his leg and his shoulder. He slowly tried to reach back to get his sword but he couldn't keep his balance.

"I'm going to kill you, you scrawny bitch!" Takishie bragged.

"BITCH?" Mugen hollered in anger. He then pushed back on Takishie with all his might. Takishie was taken by surprise and stumbled backward. He lost his balance and fell head first to the ground.

Mugen heard his screams as he watched him fall. Mugen slowly rose up off his back in pain. He looked down to the ground below and saw Takishie lying face forward in a pool of blood.

Mugen took in a breath. Then turned away as he threw up one last time.

* * *

The morning sun rose up and woke Fuu with a sweet sensation. She got up and slipped on her shoes as she ran out of Mejia's home. She walked to Totomi's with a smile on her face and a song in her heart.

She opened the door to his house and sang his name:

"Totomi?" she said with a smile. She popped her head into a slightly opened door and saw Mugen and Jin still sleeping. She was about to wake them up, when she saw blood on the floor. It dripped a trail over to Mugen's futon.

She walked over to his futon and lightly tapped him.

"Mugen? Mugen hey are you okay?" she asked.

When he opened his eyes the window let in a shine from the sun that made Fuu glow like an angel.

He thought it was a dream as he softly said:  
_"Fuu."_ He stroked her face with back of his index finger, half asleep. Fuu blushed as he did; she felt a tingle rush down her spine as he said her name.

He turned over on his back and cried in pain, which woke him all the way up.

His shoulder was stained with blood and had a deep wide cut.

"Mugen your arm!" Fuu cried.

* * *

"Now hold still, or I will stab you again." Mejia said as she patched up his shoulder. She stitched his wound closed.

"There, all done." Mejia said cutting off the last string.

"How did you hurt yourself?" asked Fuu.

"It was nothing okay, just drop it!" Mugen bellowed as he slipped back on his shirt and walked out the inn.

"Mugen! Mugen wait!" Fuu called as she chased after him.

Mugen rolled his eyes as her piercing voice flowed through his ears. She ran up to him with a worried look on her face.

"What?" asked Mugen as she came up to him.

"Why won't you tell me what happened to your arm?" she asked him.

"Its none of your business okay. Go play with Tomato!" He said walking away from her.

"Totomi," she said.

"What?" Mugen replied.

"His name is Totomi not Tomato! You Jackass!" she shouted.

"Whatever!" he shouted back.

"AAAAHHHH! THERE'S A DEAD MAN OVER THERE! IN THE WOODS!" a young woman cried as she stumbled down the road spilling water everywhere.

Mugen eyes got wide…as Fuu became silent.

He heard her quick footsteps come up behind him. Her squinty little face came in front of him.

"Mugen? Did you do that?" She asked scarcely. Mugen was silent for a moment, his eyes shifted away from her.

"He started it." He said walking away from her. He left Fuu with a sadden look on her face, and a chill in her heart. She had thought about when he said her name back in the inn. And all she could say sadly was:

"Mugen…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

**A/N: I promise next chapter will be better! This one kinda blows**


	3. Sacrifice

**Chapter Three: Sacrifice **

"Poor, poor man." A woman said sadly.

"How horrible, who could have done such a thing?" Another person joined in.

"Look away son." A man said shielding his son's eyes away from the horrible scene.

A crowd watched in dismay as two men brought out Takishie's corpse, yet no one knew who he was. His face was bloody and he had a horrible stench, from the vomit on his clothes.

"How awful." A person said in the back covering their mouth in shock.

The large crowd grew as more and more people came to see what the fuss was about. A fully awaken Jin was one of those people attracted by the large pack.

He walked up to see Takishie's body lying on the ground…clearly dead.

He watched as a doctor came up to examine the body, and determine the cause of death.

"Hmm…hmmm…hmmm." The doctor twisted Takishie's head, and lifted him up and down. He examined the large gash in his head, and the bruises on his chest, arms, and legs. When the doctor was done he turned to a man standing next to him. Jin was shocked to see who the man was…it was the Magistrate. The man who had ordered Jin and Mugen to be executed when they killed his son; that day the three of them first met.

The doctor whispered something in his ear; the eyes of the Magistrate grew wide with shock.

"Listen up! We have a murder on our hands! This man was unmistakably killed!" He shouted to the crowd. Gasps came from every direction.

"Not only was he killed, but he was a member of The Ruzuki Clan!" He cried holding up his arm, showing the tattoo of the Ruzuki Clan symbol.

Now not only were there gasps and whispers but there was panic and fear amongst the crowd…and soon to be the village.

"They will surely come!" Someone cried from the crowd.

"They will destroy our village!" Someone else shouted.

Jin didn't take notice to the people as they began to panic, he was trying to keep himself from being spotted by the Magistrate. Even though he was in disguise. Jin managed to slip away from the crowd without being noticed.

* * *

Fuu walked down the path to the sunflower fields…she thought of Mugen and how he had no feelings toward killing someone. It made her angry and hate all over again, but every now and then…she felt as if she couldn't hate him. 

"Stupid jerk Mugen, he has no guilt…I think he a devil…no **_he is_** the devil." She said walking closer to the field. She made to the hill and sat down under the shade of the trees.

She brought her knees up to her chest…and sighed in deeply.

She didn't want to be bothered by anybody.

"Hey Fuu." Yet _**he**_ was an exception.

"Totomi…" Fuu said. She was glad to see him; she needed someone to talk to.

"Why are you all alone?" He asked.

"I needed to think." She said.

"About?" he asked nudging her shoulder.

Fuu just turned her head away and breathed in…she asked him.

"Totomi…do you **_still_** love me?" she asked. Her brown eyes rested on his, the sunlight hit her so well that she looked liked a painting.

"I've waited her for you, I've waited for you for a whole year…and only you." He said taking her hand.

Fuu blushed and looked down to the sunflowers. She didn't know what to say.

"Now my Fuu…I must ask you something, do you **_still_** love me?" He asked. Fuu was shocked. She sat there staring at him with an opened mouth and large wide eyes.

"I-I…" She began. A shout interrupted her.

"TOTOMI! TOTOMI!" A young man ran up to the two. He was a skinny young man no older than 20. He stopped to catch his breath once he made it to Totomi.

"Yukio." Totomi was surprised to see him.

"Totomi…we have a problem." He didn't continue because his eyes were steadily rested on Fuu.

"Uh. Fuu I will be back soon okay." Totomi said. Biding her farewell.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Totomi asked walking with Yukio back to the village entrance. 

"Takishie…he's dead." Said Yukio scarcely. Totomi's heart raced fast and steadily.

"What do you mean? How? I just saw him last night." Totomi said.

"His body was found this morning by a maid…the magistrate is pissed." He said.

"He knows too?" Totomi said his heart racing faster.

"He got word that you were the last one to see him before he was killed…Donsuke sent him to tail you…to make sure you didn't run away, after he threatened to hurt young Fuu." Yukio stated.

Totomi started to pace back and forth.

"I didn't kill him…I would never betray my brothers." He said.

"I know you wouldn't…that's why I wanted to warn you…because the magistrate wants to speak to you." Yukio said.

* * *

Jin continued to explore Fuu's village since he didn't get to last time.  
He felt his stomach growl in hunger…he turned down a familiar path to Mejia's teahouse. 

He walked in and saw no one there but Mejia. She stood up and greeted Jin with a smile.

"Oh, how are you young samurai." She said.

"No one is here." Jin said.

"Business is slow a lot now a days…and since they found the body of that young Ruzuki member no telling how long I'll get business." She said with a sigh.

Jin sat down at the table and placed down a few brass coins he had.

"Oh please, put your money away…its on me. You've been my only costumer today." She said pouring tea.

Mejia dropped the teapot her wrist hurt her. Jin however caught it before it hit the floor. Jin was swift about it too.

"Wow, you are fast. He-he I'm too old for this…that's what Genskui used to say." She chuckled.  
Mejia turned toward the kitchen to cook for Jin, but Jin quickly got up and sat her down.

"Please rest." Jin said sitting her down gently. He went toward the kitchen and began to cook for her.

He started to make fried eel…the meal, which **_she _**had taught him how to make.  
"It smells delicious…who taught you how to cook?" asked Mejia.

"A woman." Jin simply said.

Mejia was quiet, "I taught Genskui how to cook…" she said sad.

"You must miss her." Mejia said reading Jin like a book.

Jin said nothing…for Mejia had said everything that he felt.

* * *

"Magistrate I brought him like you said." Yukio said. 

Totomi found himself being stared down by a cluster of angry looking men, all faces of the Ruzuki Clan, all faces that Totomi knew.

Magistrate had a look of anger and hate in his eyes. There was quiet before Totomi spoke.

"I know why you called me here." He said. "I just want you to know that I did not do it!" He said frantically. No one spoke…they just stared.

"How did Takishie wound up dead after seeing you?" Asked the Magistrate.

"I don't know." Totomi said. "You must believe me! I don't know!" He said sounding more and more scared. "Yukio, you believe me right?" Totomi asked looking at Yukio in the eye.

Yukio hung his head low not even once looking up at Totomi.

"We're sorry Totomi." The Magistrate said. Just then Donsuke's face looked down upon Totomi as the magistrate stepped aside. He raised his fist high above his head and swung down, knocking him to the ground."You killed a Ruzuki brother! You bastard!" He constantly pushed his face; Totomi's face was bloody and bruised. The members of the Ruzuki Clan laughed at Totomi's pain.

"Yukio! Yukio help me! Please help!" Totomi cried as a gang of men continued to bash on him. Yukio stood there with his head lower than ever, he knew this was going to happen when he brought him here…and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yukio!" Donsuke called his name, the men held up Totomi's brutally battered body. Totomi looked at him with sadden swollen eyes.

"Yukio, avenge your Ruzuki brother Takishie!" Donsuke demanded.  
Yukio looked at him, his heart ached to see his best friend like this…He had known Totomi very well ever since he came to the village.

"But Donsuke, Sir he said he did not do it!" Yukio proclaimed. Donsuke did not like this back talk.

"How dare you! Are you traitor too? Do you want to be like him?" Donsuke shouted holding up Totomi's head.

"No sir." Yukio said lowering his head once again.  
"Then you will do what is right! For Takishie!" He cried again.

Yukio then moved closer to Totomi, The other men let go of him and watched.

Yukio lipped the words to his best friend:

"I'm sorry." Yukio began to punch Totomi in the face…harder and harder with each blow.

Donsuke had stopped him, Yukio pulled away from Totomi with tears in his eyes.  
"Here." Said a larger man standing next to him.

He handed him a large dagger. It shined from the low sunlight that the dying sun gave off.  
Yukio hesitated to take it, but he took it from his hands. He pressed it against Totomi's neck, with more tears rolling down his face.

The other members watched Yukio, with widen eyes.

"NOW TOTOMI!" Yukio shouted. Then threw the dagger, and pulled Totomi off the ground quickly. Totomi did not hesitate to run. They did it so quickly the other members did not see it coming.

"GET HIM!" Two men wrestled Yukio to the ground, and about four others chased after Totomi. The others waited for orders from Donsuke.

"How dare you!" The magistrate said, spitting in Yukio face.  
"You will never take our village! Not as long as the Yumaru Clan is here!" Shouted Yukio spitting back at the magistrate.

Donsuke picked up the dagger and slit it across Yukio's neck.  
"Catch Totomi! Kill that bastard and destroy that village!" Shouted Donsuke. They men roared with excitement and raced off on their horses toward the village.

* * *

Fuu waited for Totomi's return but he had never come back…it was getting late and she decided to go back to Mejia's home. 

She started walking up the hill when her eyes came upon Mugen. He noticed her too, but didn't say anything unsure if she was still angry with him. He was never around when she was angry.

"Mugen…what are you doing here?" Fuu asked her voice kinder than from this morning.  
Mugen didn't say anything he just sat down as she walked up closer to him.

Fuu sat down beside him; they were silent for a moment.

"So where's your lover boy?" He asked sarcastically.  
Fuu didn't know what to say because she really didn't know where he was.

"I don't know." She said sadly.  
"Mugen, about this morning…I'm sor…" She began but was stopped by a loud sound of shouts.

From at the top of the hill Horsemen rode into the village, holding out their swords. There were many of them. All of them had the same signal branded on their horses.

**"Ruzuki"**

Fuu knew what it meant but Mugen was at a loss. Her heart began to race fast, as she thought about her village.

"No!" She cried as she scrambled herself off the ground and up the hill. Mugen then got the hint that something was wrong.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Mugen shouted chasing after her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

Hope you enjoy! 


	4. Protect me

**Chapter 4: Protect me**

**The moon shone with a dim light above, as the soldiers led a blindfolded Totomi to a secret camp.**

"**Hurry it up!" they would shout and yank the rope that was tied around his wrists. **

"**Move it along!" **

**Unaware where he was going Totomi followed. He could smell fire burning and hear men laughing. He must have been in the camp. **

"**Sir, we have captured one of their own." A man said yanking Totomi's rope as it made him fall to the ground on his knees.**

"**Take off that cloth." A deep voice said. Aggressive hands tore at the knot in the cloth, which pulled some of his hair. **

**Once Totomi could adjust to the light, he looked into the eyes of Boss Donsuke. **

"**What is your name boy?" he asked getting his fat face down to his level. **

"**T-Totomi…" he said tripping over his tongue. **

"**Young Soldier boy, are you aware of who I am?" asked Donsuke pouring himself a cup of hot tea. **

"**You are Donsuke Hoshimo, you are the one that is slaying all the villages! BUT YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MINE!" Shouted Totomi.**

**Donsuke was silent, but he took the cup of hot tea and threw it in Totomi's face. He screamed in pain as the hot beverage heated his skin. Donsuke then stood up to Totomi and swung his fist down on him.**

"**Never raise your voice to me again!" Donsuke shouted in anger.**

**Totomi kept his head down, obeying a man that he was supposed to conquer.**

"**Now I will make a deal with you Totomi-san…I will promise to let you live, if you tell me the whereabouts of the Yumaru Clan." Said the deep voiced man.**

"**Do we have a deal?" asked Donsuke. Totomi in his pain and shame…lowered his head and sadly said, "Yes."

* * *

The sun now died over the hills and trees, creating a cooler atmosphere. In the thickness of the woods Totomi ran through the tangled mess of branches and roots. His heart raced as he tried to escape the sound of galloping hooves. **

"He went this way!" a voice shouted far behind him. He began to run faster, but he just couldn't make his way fast enough through the woods. He frantically tried to thrash through the mess as fast and as hard as he could but it wasn't enough.

He finally got to a small opening where he could move freely. He stopped and took a breath or two. He stood straight, just before a sharp arrow came flying across his face, nipping his cheek. He stood in shock and fear, but quickly his feet began to move again.

As Totomi ran for his life…he feared for Fuu's.

"Hurry Mugen!" Fuu's tiny feet tapped on the ground as she ran toward her village.

Mugen was trailing behind and was in utter confusion but he feel something was wrong.

Running through the sunflower field the smell of smoke filled their noses, and made their hearts race.

The sight of dancing flames awoke Fuu's memory and fear. Mugen came upon the enchanting lights as well, and was speechless.

Fuu dropped to her knees as she watched the people of her village run through the streets in fear. Everything around her was quiet; yet people were screaming and crying in pain. She then heard a voice.

"Fuu! Snap out of it dammit!" Mugen shook her shoulders, and then she realized he was there…and Totomi was not. She wept in Mugen's arms. Stricken with surprise Mugen didn't do anything to comfort her. He did however feel warmth burn his cheeks.

"Fuu come on! We have to find that bastard and get out of here!" Mugen said pushing her away.

Fuu looked back at the people running and then remembered Mejia.

"Mejia! Totomi!" She said loudly and took off running toward the teahouse without Mugen.

"COME BACK DAMMIT! FUU!" Mugen cried. He ran after her, but the crowd thickened and he wasn't able to get to her fast enough.

A large man wearing armor came charging at anyone in his way; and Fuu was in his sights. She ran toward him without even realizing it. The people running from the village made it hard to see who was good or bad. As she ran toward him, he straightened out his sword.

Mugen kept an eye on her messy brown bun, watching her run father away…that's when his eyes came upon the man wielding his katana sword high above him. Mugen then pushed and shoved more to reach her. Calling her name like a mother to a lost child; Mugen ran with widen eyes.

"FUU! FUU! STOP! STOP!" He cried. Once his raspy screams of pleading reached her ears, Fuu slid to a halt…she turned around to see Mugen come straight for her.

Mugen pulled out his sword from behind his back…and motioned her to move, but the message didn't get through. Fuu's brown eyes turned to see the giant man standing over her with his sword falling down.

She screamed, closed her eyes, and fell to the ground once she saw the image, a splatter of warm liquid shot in her face. When she opened them, she saw Mugen standing high above her, between the two…protecting her.

The warm liquid on her face was blood, blood that dripped from Mugen's arm. The man's blade had stricken Mugen's forearm, which he used to hold the blade from stabbing Fuu.

"Mugen…" Fuu was concerned for the cut in his arm was deep.

"Get the hell out of here! Go find Jin and the old woman! Get them the hell out of here!" He shouted.

"But Mugen…" Fuu said sadly.

"JUST DO IT!" He shouted again. "I'll be fine…go." He said with almost sadden eyes.

Fuu quickly ran away from the two…and faster toward the teahouse.

"_Its Mugen…Mugen always gets out of trouble."_ She kept reassuring herself.

* * *

From the ruckus outside, Mejia stood up and wobbled over to the door. Three men grabbed her.

"Let me go! Let me go…you little…" Mejia cried, as the grip of man was tight around her shoulders.

Jin stood up quickly from his meal and drew his sword so fast; it was as if he never had it in his sheath. Jin ran to the man with great speed and sliced off his hand which had a strange symbol on it. Screaming in agonizing pain the man released Mejia with his connected hand.

Mejia fell to the floor on her back…hitting her head against the hard wood floor. She didn't move for a while.

Stunned and in pain, the man commanded the other two to attack Jin.

Jin stood his ground…the men came closer weapons prepared…but once when close Jin had stricken then down.

As the bodies hit the floor with a loud thud, Jin slowly turned his head to the man with only one hand.

Fearful of this samurai with glasses, who was creeping closer…in his defense, he quickly grabbed Mejia holding a knife to her neck.

"Don't come near me or I'll kill the old hag!" He threatened.

Jin stopped dead in his tracks…he looked into Mejia's eyes and saw little life left. His heart sank yet he did not show it.

Jin then looked the one handed man in the eyes, showing no fear or concern.

The man shook in fright…and threw Mejia to Jin and ran out the door.

Jin caught her in his arms and slowly laid her down on the wooden floor, blood from the back of her head stained Jin's pale palms. She breathed heavily. Her time had come…and she knew it was near, they both did.

"Jin…its okay…I'm going to be with my Genskui." She said looking into Jin's sadden eyes.

A lit arrow came flying through the door, quickly spreading through the dry wood.

"I cannot let you die like this." Jin picked up the tiny woman and carried her out of the burning teahouse. He took her to a small alley across the teahouse…and they watched for the second time as it burned.

"Uhh…" Mejia held her hand to her heart, and began to feel heavy in Jin's arms.

"Mejia…" Jin said sadly. Mejia took a hold of Jin's kimono and held it tightly.

"Jin…please…watch over my Fuu…she needs you two. Protect her for me, Jin. Please…" Mejia's eyes slowly closed, and her body was now heavier, and her grip on Jin's shirt had faded.

"I will." Jin simply said.

"JIN! JIN!" Fuu's voice stung Jin like a knife…as he set down the old woman.

Fuu's eyes came upon Mejia…and quickly filled with tears.

"Mejia! Mejia please wake up!" Fuu cried as she collapsed on Mejia's body. "Mejia please…Please wake up! No…" Fuu lifted the old woman in her arms and rocked her like Mejia had done for her many times.

* * *

**"MEJIA! HE'S DEAD MEJIA! MY TOTOMI IS GONE!" Fuu screamed in a younger Mejia's arms.**

**The news of Totomi had struck Fuu badly. She cried everyday for her lost love.**

**"Shhh…there-there my Fuu. I know it is hard now, but one day you and he will be together again…in the netherworld. Please my child don't fret it will all be okay." Mejia held Fuu in her arms, as she wept more, Mejia rocked Fuu like a child and hummed a soft tune to her.

* * *

**

Fuu hummed that same tune as she rocked Mejia. Jin looked down sadly away from the old woman…for he didn't protect her. Fuu rubbed her face in Mejia's cheeks staining Mejia with blood from Mugen. 

"Fuu…" Jin touched her shoulder, "We must go." Said Jin. Fuu took one last look at Mejia and took Jin's hand.

"Where is Mugen?" asked Jin as they ran through the frantic people.

Fuu stopped to see where she was. "This way!" She tugged on Jin's hand and ran down an alleyway.

* * *

"Haha…come on boy can't you do more than that?" The armored man threw Mugen to the ground. Mugen quickly got back up and kicked the man in his face with his powerful legs.

"Ugh! You little bastard!" The man stomped the ground hard with one foot, making a blade slide out the top part…he too kicked Mugen but in the thigh.

"Ahhhhh!" Mugen cried in pain as the man held the blade deep in Mugen's high. The man pulled his boot out of Mugen's thigh taking a big piece of flesh with him.

Mugen fell to the ground on his knees, but tried to hoist himself up with his sword.

"Do you want more you bastard?" barked Mugen.

The man smiled wickedly at Mugen and charged toward him.

Mugen held out his sword and was getting ready. The giant man ran closer and closer, but just before he got to Mugen…he stopped.

Dead in his tracks the man looked at Mugen with widen eyes, he spit blood at Mugen.

"Ew, dude that's gross!"

The man fell to the ground, and behind him stood Jin.

"About time." Said Mugen limping over to them.

"Mugen…your leg." Said Fuu she saw blood drip from him.

"That ain't nothing." Said Mugen. Just then, Fuu heard something...

"Fuu! Fuu!" An angel like voice shouted to Fuu from far away. Fuu turned to see Totomi running toward her. Her heart raced.

"Totomi." She said as quietly as she ran to him.

The two Samurai watched as she ran to her beloved and as he ran to her.

"Wonder where he's been hiding." Said Mugen out loud.

As the two lovers got closer something rode from behind Fuu. A galloping black horse ran quickly toward Fuu. A large man rode on the horse. Totomi's eyes widened with terror, as he looked at the man's face it was Donsuke.

"Fuu! Fuu run! Run faster!" shouted Totomi. Jin saw that same symbol on the man's hand that he sliced off. Mugen saw the symbol too. That same symbol that was on the horses.

"Ruzuki?" Mugen questioned. Jin took off running after the horse and Donsuke, but too far behind.

"Fuu watch out!" Mugen cried far behind.

Fuu turned around and saw the large man right next to her. He grabbed her kimono collar.

"FUU!" Cried Totomi.

"FUU!" yelled Jin.

"FUU!" Howled Mugen.

Donsuke pulled her on the horse, as she kicked and screamed. The three men tried to go after her but their speed could not compare to the horses'.

"Let me go you fat as…" Fuu's threats were nothing to him. Donsuke knocked her out with the back of his sword. Once he got far away from the men he shouted:

"You have put this upon yourself...TOTOMI!" and rode off with Fuu in his lap.

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

I know you guys its been a real long time...but I promise that I'll update as much as I can...there's alot going on right now so I won't get to update as much sorry.**


	5. Don't fight it

**A/N: Thank You Jesus! I am so so so so so sorry guys...Fanfiction would not let me update this story, it kept saying there was an error and so I was like okay. So I submitted the problem. and then it said to try back in 2 days. So I did and it was still broken! Grrr. But finally it works now. So here it is. So here is the rest of Love Chapter Five. and I'm sorry it too so long in the first place. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Don't Fight it.**

"Let me go dammit!" Fuu cried as two men dragged her into a small room.

"Get in there and shut-up!" One man said as he threw her small body into the dark cold room.

"Let me out of here!" Fuu shouted and banged on the wooden door, hoping they would give in and let her go.

"That's not going to help you any." A squeaky voice gave off in the darkness. The only light that was given was the light that shined through a small window that was blocked by bars.

Fuu turned to see a young woman resting against a wall. The moonlight did not show her well but Fuu could see her heavily painted face began to run from her tears. She wore a light blue kimono, and her short black hair was is dismay, on her leg was a deep cut.

Fuu was silent and a little frightened. She couldn't see her face well in the poorly lit room. Yet Fuu could see she was in pain, her kimono was stained with dark liquid. A little skeptical yet concerned Fuu crawled over to the girl.

"Were you taken from the village too?" asked Fuu. The young woman nodded…she too could barely see the soul she was talking to.

"You're bleeding!" Fuu said placing her hand on her leg.  
"I was stabbed, while trying to get away." She said.  
"What is your name?" asked Fuu as she tore off a piece of her kimono to tie around her leg.  
Stricken with surprise from her act of kindness the girl kindly said, "My name is Satsu."

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT!" Mugen punched a wall knocking a large hole in it. "I told her watch out! Why is she so damn careless?" yelled Mugen. Although he did not show it well, he was worried about her. 

"My Fuu…my poor-poor Fuu." Totomi said sitting on the ground wading in his self-pity

"POOR FUU! THIS IS MOSTLY YOUR FAULT!" shouted Mugen.

"There is no point of staying here and arguing…we have to go get her." Jin said calmly sheathing his sword.

"Yeah, lets go." Mugen said walking away angrily. The two samurai walked away leaving Totomi rocking himself.

"What? You're going after her?" asked Totomi getting up from the ground.

"We kept a promise to her…we must help her." Jin said.

"This always happens! Now we have to go bust our asses to save hers." Mugen said walking away.

"Wait! Do you know whom you are going up against? You are going to go up against The Ruzuki! The most feared gang in this land!" Totomi said.

Mugen and Jin looked at each other and then back at Totomi, "So." They said.

"I'm coming with you." Totomi stated.

"The hell you are!" said Mugen.

"Thank you for your offer but we can do this on our own. It is too dangerous for a kid like you." Jin simply stated.

"But I…" Totomi protested.

"Yeah, stay here where you belong, we'll bring your lover back in one piece." Mugen said sarcastically.

"I'm a Ruzuki Member!" Totomi shouted at the samurai. The statement stopped the samurai in their tracks. They turned to look at the young man in the eye.

"Look see! I have the mark, and the sword!" Totomi lifted up his sleeve showing the same mark that was branded on the horses and on Takishie. He pulled out a black and yellow katana sword with "Ruzuki" written on the handle in Kanji writing. "I know the Ruzuki clan territory like the back of my hand! I am coming with you to get back my Fuu." Totomi said.

Jin and Mugen looked at Totomi with distasteful looks on their faces.  
"And you call yourself a man…" Jin said in a deep voice. Totomi's eyes were saddened and his heart sank within him.

"You betrayed your village, the old woman who cared for you, and your own love…you have no right to wield that sword in hands." Jin said angrily turning away from him. A long pause came between three. Then Mugen asked:

"Where are these bastards, Tomato?"

* * *

The moon was now dim and the clouds began to roll in, creating a colder atmosphere. The girls in the cells began to go hungry and cold. After talking a little while, Fuu became silent. 

"What is the matter?" asked Satsu.  
"I was just thinking…before I was taken, a dear friend of mine, was killed…she was more than a friend she was like a mother to me, she died before I got to say goodbye." Said Fuu sadly.  
"And, I'm also afraid…that we may not make it back home." Said Fuu.

"Hey now…don't say that. I believe that _my_ Totomi will come find me." Satsu said, with a squeaky cheerful tone. Fuu's head jerked up quickly.

"What did you say?" asked Fuu.  
"I said, that my love Totomi will come find me soon…and he will save you too." Satsu said happily.

Fuu bit her tongue, "Totomi? He sounds great." Said Fuu. Having the urge to say something.

"Oh he is, he is handsome, helpful…and so many more amazing things. Except…" Satsu trailed off.

"Except what?" asked Fuu, following further with her act.  
"Totomi…isn't totally all mine," Satsu said looking sad "He has a girlfriend…she seems real kind, and everyone really likes her." Satsu's praises made Fuu feel good about herself.

"Yet…there is something about her I just hate!" Satsu said slamming her fists down on the floor. Fuu then scooted away a bit from the angry Satsu. "Not only that…but that little floozy shows back up to the village and she come back with TWO men!" Satsu shouted.

Fuu felt a little irritated, from Satsu's rants…she felt like she was about to explode!  
"Really? Two men? She must be really attractive." Fuu said curling her fists up into a ball.  
"No not really, her hair is too messy, and her face is too plain, and that smell…she smells like a boy. She is a little too skinny…and she has no boobs." Said Satsu. Fuu heard her flaws and felt rather sad after hearing all that verbal abuse…and then angry from it being said to her face. "Uh, and her name…Fuu? What kind of name is that? Couldn't her mother come up with a better name than…Fuu?" Satsu said giggling.

Then after hearing about her parents…she wondered if Satsu would have said anything if she knew that she was Fuu, and what happened to her mother.

"So do you have anyone?" asked Satsu like if saying those crude things weren't anything.  
Fuu was silent…and she thought of Totomi.

"Yeah." Fuu said still picturing his face in her mind.  
"So…tell me about him." Said Satsu elbowing her.

"He is handsome, strong, sometimes loyal…he isn't much of a talker but he tells you everything through his actions…he always seems to surprise me in someway." As Fuu was describing 'Totomi' that image of his face had slowly turned into…Mugen.

"Wow, he sounds dreamy…what's his name?" asked Satsu.  
Without thinking in the slightest…Fuu turned her head and blurted out: "Mugen!" She wanted to gobble his name back into her mouth! She could feel her face get hot and her heart beat wildly. Fuu was embarrassed that his name was even said; yet Satsu didn't know the difference.

"I can tell you love him deeply." Satsu said in a squeaker voice than normal. Fuu just smiled, not as if Satsu could see it.

**_"What is wrong with me? What the hell am I thinking?" _**Fuu thought to herself.

Yet Fuu felt deep down inside, she did know what she was thinking, and it seemed as if everyone else could see too._**

* * *

The three rescuers walked slowly up a large hill, aching in exhaustion and frustration. **_

"The Ruzuki campsite is right above this hill, hurry!" Totomi said filled with energy and worry.

"About damn time." Said a tired Mugen.  
"I was beginning to have my doubts." Jin joined in.

The three men marched up the hill with high spirits and adrenaline rushing through their bodies. They stopped before the reached the top of the hill. "On my count." Said Totomi.

"1…2…" Before Totomi could finish his count Mugen sprung into action.

"Ahhh!" He cried as he jumped over the hill with his sword drawn.  
"NO! WAIT!" Totomi pleaded, yet Mugen had frozen himself stiff.

Jin and Totomi made it to the top, standing next to Mugen looking down at an abandoned campsite. Smoke from the fires and hove prints were all that were left.

"What the hell is this shit!" Screamed Mugen in anger. "There's nobody here!" he shouted again throwing his hands up in the air.

"They must have moved out." Jin suggested.

"Now it will be harder to find them…but I think I know where they are headed." Totomi said, following the horse tracks with his finger. "I believe they are headed out toward one of the smaller villages, that's where they usually go when the boss returns." Totomi explained. "Hurry we must move before sunrise." Totomi ran down the small hill following the trail.

"He's as annoying as the girl." Mugen whispered to Jin. Jin nodded in agreement.

* * *

Satsu had fallen asleep lying next to Fuu, yet Fuu could not sleep. She stayed up thinking about Totomi, and sadly she also thought of Mugen. She didn't know what she was doing when his name came flying out of her mouth. She was stupid to even consider being that close to him, she hardly knew the guy. She moved her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, she kept her mind on that one thought. She and Mugen together...it just sounded so right in many ways, but it was pictured wrong to her. 

_"Mugen and Fuu."_ Fuu repeated the shocking words in head many times over and over again. It seemed childish yet it felt somewhat right to her.

Fuu smiled to herself about the thought, and she began to think of him. She pictured him in her mind, how strong he was, and although he wasn't bright he did make the best out of a bad situation.Yet aslo could make the worst out of a bad one. She closed her eyes drifting to sleep next to Satsu.

"**SLAM!" **Thewooden door opened loudly; waking the girls. Two Ruzuki members stood in the doorway and smiled perversely to the girls.

"Get the one in blue, I'll get the one in pink." Said one hideous skinny man. He was tall and rather pale, he looked easier to break than a twig. The other man was large and very strong. He didn't look easy to take down.

The skinny man took hold of Fuu, his hands were as cold as death, and he smelled of pigs. He was a lot stronger than he appeared. Satsu didn't even get a chance to fight back before being taken away out of the cell by the massive man.

"Satsu!" Fuu cried trying to reach her hand…yet Satsu was already over the huge man's shoulder. When Fuu stepped into the light Satsu got a glimpse of her face, and saw that the young girl she had shared the room with all this time was Fuu.

Fuu would not be taken away without a fight. She kicked and bite and screamed at the thin man, yet he would not let go. He finally got a blindfold around her and threw her over his shoulder as well, and once again Fuu was helpless.

**"Thud."** Fuu landed hard on the ground. When she felt no one restraining her anymore she removed the blindfold from her eyes. She was sitting in a small circle; colorful curtains made of silk surrounded her. She sat on hard wood, a little stunned and quite confused. She stood up from the ground and once she did the curtains pulled back quickly. Drunken men hollering and whistling surrounded her, they tugged at her kimono and shouted perverted comments at her. One man came up to Fuu rubbing her back with his ashy hands.

"Ew!" Fuu pushed him away, "Pervert!" Fuu shouted at. Fuu heard extra footsteps, the men brought Satsu up on the table. Her hands were tied behind her in a discomforting look, her bandage that covered her wound had fallen off, and in Satsu's eyeshad a terrified look.

Satsu was at the end of the table, the men began to rip and tear at her clothes.  
"Satsu!" Fuu cried running about two feet before feeling her obi unwind off her body. Fuu quickly closed her opening kimono. She bent down to the ground and felt herself blush. She turned her head around to see a man holding her maroon obi. The man took down thechopsticks in her hair, making her brown hair fall at her shoulders. Fuu turned away from his glare. The man grabbed her face and said:

"Hehe, don't fight it baby."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Dancing For Her

**A/N: I do not know anything of Fuu's mother's past...so I decided what the heck? I'll make it up...so yeah here you are. Chapter Seven should be up soon. This does contain a little tiny SPOILER and its a major one so beware! I don't own Samurai Champloo.**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Dancing For Her**

The sun had waited long enough in its slumber and began to awake over the trees. The early morning fog rolled in around a large okiya. Two guards stood outside the large doors gazing out over the woods. In the trees Mugen, Jin, and Totomi waited for the right moment.

"This is the Ruzuki Clan's hideout. We shelter our toughest men here, away from the villages." Totomi explained.

"It's a damn whore house." Mugen stated.

"It isn't running anymore with women…that's why they take young girls from the villages…mostly two or more for their entertainment." Totomi said lowering his head a bit.

Mugen gawked at this so called "man", and felt sick. Mugen was not one to be known as a gentleman but he did have some sense. Mugen observed Totomi; he couldn't seem to find what Fuu saw in him. He couldn't understand what she needed him for.

_Out of all the people she has to fall for, she falls for this dumb ass. He's just a kid…what good is a kid going to protect a kid? She deserves someone bett…_

Mugen stopped his wandering mind…he noticed that his thought was in good intension for her. He wanted her to have someone better, someone that she deserved. His thought scared him a bit.

"I think if we're quiet enough, we can sneak past the guards." Said Totomi.

"Ready man?" asked Mugen.

"After you." Jin replied. The two samurai jumped from the branches to the ground without a single sound. Totomi watched with amazement as they moved quickly, using the fog to keep themselves hidden.

Mugen and Jin were spotted coming out of the mist, and were quickly dodged. Totomi saw that they were found out and leaped out of the tree landing hard on the ground. He picked himself up and made his way up the okiya steps. As he ran up the steep steps he unsheathed his sword.

Once he made it to the top he saw the two large lookouts lying stiff on the stone floor. He heard a whistle by the wooden carved doors. Mugen and Jin stood there without a scratch, not even sounding tired.

"Hurry your ass on!" Mugen shouted to Totomi.

* * *

"Come on baby…for me, let me see what you got!" The lean man began to open up her pink kimono showing more and more pale skin by the second. After only a few inches of opening; he saw a small creature stick its head out of her kimono. 

It's big black eyes stared up at the man like doll's eyes. He tilted his little brown head and then hissed.

"What the hell?" asked the skinny man.

Momo flew into his face scratching the thin man's oily face. He screamed as the small animal dug his tiny little nails into his cheeks, chin, and forehead.

While the man was distracted Fuu quickly turned toward Satsu, who was being yanked around like a tug-of-war rope. Fuu made her way down the wooden table to the poor girl but was quickly stopped when she felt a painful snatch of her hair from the man that took away Satsu. Fuu stopped, and fell to her knees.

"Ow Dammit! Let me go!" Fuu yelled hitting his meaty hands, still he did not let go. The scrawny man finally got Momo off his face; he threw the little flying squirrel against the wall, making him squeak in pain. The man walked down to the end of the stage and took hold of Fuu's small wrists.

He had a stern angry look on his face; he bent over to her level and took out a large black dagger that was sticking out of its sheath. The word Ruzuki was painted in gold, Fuu's eyes opened wide as he pulled it out. The large man pulled Fuu's hair back, jerking her head upward.

Everyone in the room was quiet and still, even Satsu. The skinny man softly touched Fuu's skin with the cold razor and he started from her neck and went downward to her chest. The man could fell Fuu's heartbeat against the blade.

"She's frightened." The man said with a heartless chuckle. He then gently pushed back the kimono showing her shoulder.

"Please…don't…please." Fuu pleaded. The man stopped pushing back the dress. He looked up into her brown eyes that overflowed with tears. She shivered in dread and made small whimpering noises. He smiled a twisted smile and pushed back his long scraggily hair.

He stood up and waved at the larger man to let her go. Fuu felt some relief when she could not feel the tight grip on her hair any longer. Fuu closed up her kimono and sat on her legs looking up at the man with brown strands of hair in her face.

She looked up at his twisted smile; he examined her for a second or two and simply said:

"Dance for me."

Fuu's face had become distant and lost…she hadn't danced in a long time.

* * *

_"**Like this Fuu." A beautiful woman turned gracefully with pink and gold fans. She waved them around as decently as a breeze to the trees. A small child with her hair put up in a messy brown bun, and brown eyes that sparkled imitated her mother's actions.**_

**_Fuu was no more than 13; her mother was a beautiful dancer who entertained men at a geisha house. She was not a geisha…she was just a dancer, who kept food on the table for her and Fuu._**

_"**Ugh." Fuu fell to the floor while trying to turn swiftly yet gracefully. **_

_"**You almost have it." Encouraged Fuu's mother. Her face was always warm with a smile, and her hair was too a dark brown. In her hair she always wore a small sunflower that she wore when she would perform. The men called her the "Sunflower Dancer". They would also pay big money to come and see her dance.**_

**_Her mother began to twirl again but was caught off guard by a noisy cough. She fell to the floor coughing hard. Her mother had become very ill these past few weeks, so she had not been dancing…which did not help pay her taxes, Mejia's payment, or put food on the table. _**

_"**Mother! Mejia! Mejia!" Fuu cried for Mejia's help. Mejia was younger then…and a little faster than she was. She brought in some hot tea, she poured in an herb that was recommended by the doctor. Almost everyday Fuu's mother had to drink this medicine, and each day…it seemed as if it wasn't even worth making. **_

**_Once her mother got the mixture down, she rested on her futon. Fuu hated seeing her mother so weak and tired. She missed playing with her and being with her all the time. _**

_"**Your mother needs her rest now child, go outside and play." Mejia said sweetly as she covered her mother up with a sheet. **_

**_Fuu quickly stormed out of the house angry and upset. She sat outside their small home and watched as the other children played. She usually would sit outside her mother's bedroom window, just to hear her breath…to hear some kind of life from her._**

**_One day when Fuu was returning from the sunflower field she saw Mejia sitting outside her mother's room, looking sad and lost. _**

_"**Mejia? What's wrong?" Fuu asked. Just then a doctor walked out of her mother's room with a sadden expression on his face. He bowed in respect. **_

_"**I've done all I could…but she has gotten worse. I'm not sure she'll make through the night." Said the doctor sad. **_

**_Fuu saw Mejia flinch in sadness. Fuu looked into her mother's room, to find her lying on the futon again. Mejia and the doctor did not follow Fuu in; they left her alone to be with her mother. _**

_"**Fuu…my baby, come here." Her mother's voice was raspy and cold, she held out her hand to her. Fuu walked over to her ill mother. Her mom was paler, and her hair was a mess and had not been washed in days, and her eyes had become dull and dark. Fuu could see her mom slipping away. The only color on her mother was the bright yellow sunflower that she had kept in her hair.**_

_"**Mother…what's going on?" asked Fuu taking a hold of her cold hands.**_

_"…**I'm sick." Her mom hesitated. "I'm not going to make it sweetie." Her mother said rubbing the tips of her fingers over Fuu's warm tan hands. **_

_"**You're going to die?" Fuu asked in a shaky voice…her eyes stayed on her mom's, watching as she drifted away. **_

_"…**Don't think of it as dying…Think of it as dreaming forever." Fuu's mother said with an attempted smile.**_

**_At this point Fuu's tears had begun to roll down her cheeks. Her mother wiped away the tears that fell from Fuu's eyes. She then, reached up to the sunflower and took it out of her hair. Fuu leaned closer to her mother and she placed it in Fuu's hair._**

_"…**I don't want you to go." Said Fuu laying her head on her mother's chest. Her mother rubbed her soft brown hair.**_

_"**I don't want to go either." Said her mom softly. She smelled the scent of sunflowers on Fuu. **_

_"**Fuu…" her mother said. Fuu lifted her head up and her mothers said:**_

_"**Dance for me." She said with sweet tender eyes. **_

**_Fuu vacillated at first, but then realized it was for her mother. She took the pink and gold fans that laid nest to her mother on her small vanity and stood in the middle of the room. She pictured the music in her mind and began to wave the fans quickly in her hands. She slowly did every step perfect and delicate…without falling or tripping over her own two feet. She twirled around like her mother, she bowed like her mother, and she threw the fans in the air like her mother. _**

**_She finished off with the fans high above her head and she brought her body down to the floor kneeling to her mother. Fuu heard a whimper from her mother, she looked up quickly and saw that she was crying…Fuu dropped the fans and crawled to her mom._**

_"**Mom, what's wrong? What is it?" Fuu cried in terror. Her mother smiled to her with tears still rolling. "I have never seen a more beautiful dance in my life." She said. Fuu blushed to the compliment. Her mother took her hands once again and said to her firmly.**_

_"**Fuu…I want you to do something, please promise me that you will do this for me." Said her mother.**_

_"**Anything mother!" Fuu said getting a tighter grip on her hands.**_

**_Night had rolled in, and Mejia still sat outside the room. The whole day Mejia prayed for Fuu's mother…yet when she heard a heart-wrenching scream from inside the room. _**

_"**MOTHER!" Fuu cried in such a powerful scream…it was heard all throughout the village. Mejia listened to the young girl cry and plead to her mother. Mejia cradled herself as she prayed for the woman.**_

**_About an hour passed and Fuu finally opened the door. Mejia looked up and saw her eyes sore with red, and her hair chaotic in a tangled bunch…she looked at the old woman and said nothing. _**

_"**Is she?" Mejia began. Fuu looked away with angry eyes. Mejia had gotten her answer. **_

_"**What are you going to do, Fuu-chan?" asked Mejia looking up to sadden girl.**_

_"**She wants me to…she wants me to find him." Fuu said turning her back to the old woman.**_

_"**Who? Who does she want you to find?" asked Mejia.**_

**_Fuu then turned back around with half of a smile and tears still in her eyes; she said to her with a shaky low voice:_**

_"**The sunflower samurai."****

* * *

**_

"Dance?" Fuu questioned.

"You! Play some shamisen." The skinny man said to Satsu. Satsu was tossed onto some pillows roughly, she was handed an old dusty shamisen. Satsu took it with fear and looked up at the confused Fuu.

For a while there was only silence, then a monstrous roar frightened Satsu. "PLAY! DAMMIT!" The skinny man shouted.

Satsu flinched; she tried to keep her fingers steady as they brushed against the strings. She tuned the instrument and played the first two notes slowly. Once she finally got the music flowing…the men turned their attention to Fuu.

"Dance." Said the man. Fuu was still on her knees holding her kimono closed. She looked into the eyes of the men that stared back at her…she wanted to dance…just not for them.

Fuu just sat there staring at them…she was stiff, all she could hear was the music that was off key and kind of lousy.

"Dammit girl! You better dance!" The skinny man shouted. Fuu just looked at him blankly with no reply. The thin man would not stand for disobedience; he yanked Fuu's hair and pulled her off the stage.

"Ahhh! Let go of me!" shouted Fuu as he yanked the petite girl down. Fuu landed on the ground with a hard thud, he placed his hand firmly on the side of her head, pressing it down into the wooden floor. He again pulled out the dagger and cut open the back of her kimono. Fuu squirmed and wiggled to get away from them, yet she couldn't. The cold hands of the man rubbed her bare back making quivers ran down her spine.

"Fine! Ok! Ok…I'll dance for you." Fuu said with tears rolling down her face.

The men stopped caressing her and let her bring herself to her feet. Fuu looked at Satsu with such eyes…Fuu looked at Satsu with her mother's eyes. Eyes that begged her to play.

Satsu took her shaky hands over the shamisen strings, and played one solid note clear and well. She then plucked the stings in a soft, sweet, slow tune. Fuu held one hand on her chest to keep her kimono from falling, Fuu then waved her hand in the air gracefully. The pink kimono followed the dance along with her hand…swaying like a dragon's tail. She twirled graciously around turning her back to the men, she turned her head back slowly to them and raised the one hand that held up her kimono high above her head, along with the other one. She brought slowly down to her sides and then sat to the floor on her legs, facing backwards she again lifted both hands back into the air and twirled them down like dragons to the tune of the beat.

* * *

"They keep the girls down this way!" Totomi said, leading the samurais down a long hallway painted in pink and gold. Totomi slid to a stop, "Maybe it's this way." He said pointing to another hallway connected to the pink and gold one. "No, it's this way!" he said running back around to the colorful hallway. 

"What the hell tomato? You're leading us around damn circles!" Mugen shouted at him.

"I promise you, this is where they do the entertainment…this where they take the girls." Totomi said in his defense.

"For your sake…I hope you are right." Said Jin, he was getting tired of playing "follow the leader" with Totomi. Running through the halls, Mugen;s mind began to wander again:

_"God dammit girl, you better be okay…" _He thought to himself...with out a regret of thinking of it.

Totomi, Jin, and Mugen came to a paper door. Through the thin screen, the three men heard music being played. Totomi slid back the door and revealed a dancing Fuu. Standing on her feet, Fuu was bent backward and still moving her arms like tiny dragons. No one turned around to look at the interlopers. Every one of the men kept their eyes on Fuu, even Mugen…especially Mugen.

When Mugen's eyes came upon her, he was stiff. He had never seen Fuu this way before, her hair was down and her eyes shimmered from her tears, and the way that the light from the sun shone on her from the breaking roof; made her glow. Her torn kimono only hid a bit of her petitebody from eye's view yet made her that much more desirable.

Fuu moved her hips and swayed to the sound of Satsu's Music. When the tone got faster, so did Fuu's dancing. At a resting point of Satsu's song…Fuu fell to her knees. Her brown hair dangled in her face and she kept her eyes to the floor. She looked up only once to see Jin and Mugen, and she saw Mugen staring at her with intense mesmerized eyes. When Satsu's playing began again, Fuu hoisted herself up onto her feet, then onto her tippy-toes, holding one leg out straight in the air.

Everyone was silent, and then the men clapped and cheered. Even Totomi, Jin, and Mugen. Once the crowd settled; Mugen asked out loud to get their attention:

"You dancing for me?" he asked in a low, raspy, yet somewhat tender voice.

"No…Dancing for her…" she said with a more womanly voice, and a sweet smile across her face.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
